


【起次方水仙】所谓情趣

by RealLULU



Category: Spanking - Fandom, allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU
Kudos: 4





	【起次方水仙】所谓情趣

白起坐在沙发上看书。

他偏着头，双腿交叠，书本摊开在手心里，神情专注认真，人却是纹丝不动，即便坐在沙发里，腰也是挺得直直的。

黑起就趴在旁边偷偷看他。看他平日里会对着自己笑眯眯的眼睛，因为看得入迷而微微眯起；看他的眉头皱紧，似乎是看到了什么了不得的内容；再看他抿起的嘴唇，那两片厚厚的会用力亲吻自己的嘴唇。

想着，黑起忍不住笑起来，扯过抱枕遮住自己红红的脸。

白起叹了口气，放下书，抬头。

突如其来的注视，惊得黑起立刻扭头假装无事发生。

“说吧。”

“说什么？”

“说说你这个成天到晚停不下来的脑袋瓜里又在想什么？”

“想什么？我哪有想什么。是你书看太多，胡思乱想才对。”黑起不自然地动动身子。

“既然没有，那就算了。”

白起也不追着他问，反正小魔鬼想说了自然会说的，于是又拿起书顾自继续看。

果不其然，过了几分钟，黑起清清嗓子，示意白起可以关注一下他：“咳咳，我准备说了，你准备好了吗？”

白起无奈地放下书，浅笑着看他：“说吧，小祖宗？”

“你知道什么是SM吗？”

白起一愣，一时间没反应过来：“什么？”

“就是SM，S和M。S是主人，M就是S的奴隶。奴隶就要听主人的，主人要他做什么，他就要做什么。”黑起认真地讲解。

白起被他说得头都有点痛了：“嗯，我知道。”顿了顿，又问了句，“怎么突然提这个？”

“我们玩这个好不好？”

白起石化，僵硬地瞪着黑起。

“我前几天在网上看到小视频，感觉还不错的样子。你想不想玩？就你拿鞭子抽我，抽完了再上我的那种。”

“？？？”

白起愣住，瞪着黑起。黑起仿佛看到他大脑透明一般在飞速运作，寻找组织合适的词句来应对这场对话，但始终都是一团乱麻。

黑起憋着笑看白起的耳尖尖都红了，非常不自然地合上书本。

“你……我，我考虑一下。”白起站起来，似乎想和黑起再说点什么，“你……那个……我还有点文件要看……，……。”不知道还能说什么，白起索性放弃，扭过头，同手同脚着僵硬地走了。

黑起盘腿坐着哈哈大笑。

他纯粹出于好奇提出这个要求，也没有真的想付诸行动，但是白起的反应太可爱了，让人忍不住想调戏一下。

小俩口的情趣游戏，黑起说过就忘了，他不曾料到的是，白起却把他的要求记在心里。

几天之后的一个晚上，黑起洗完澡，湿哒哒地裹着浴巾出来，弄了一地的水。往软软的大床上一趴，打了几个滚把自己卷进被窝里。白起走过去拍他的背，说：“出来把头发吹干再睡。”

黑起从被窝里露出一个湿漉漉的小脑袋，笑眯眯地说：“听话有什么奖励吗？”

白起思考了一下，点点头，说：“吹干头发给你奖励。”

于是黑起开开心心地爬出被窝，裹好浴巾，坐在床沿。白起就拿着吹风机帮他吹头发，从发根吹到发梢，每一处都妥帖地吹干了才收起吹风机的电线。

黑起扒拉了几下刘海，非常满意白起伺候人的手法，开始讨要奖励，却不料看到白起皱着眉头，不安地看着他，带着明显的犹豫。

“奖励？你说的。”

白起叹气，似乎做了很大的决定，才走过去坐到他身边。

黑起不解地歪过头，跪坐在白起身边，伸手想过去抱他。

下一秒，他的手被捉住，人已经趴在了白起的腿上。

“你干什么？！”

黑起一慌，这个姿势的潜台词他心里隐隐有数，但真遇上了还是有点紧张。

白起安抚地拍拍他的腰，说：“你不是想玩？”

……那也没让你这么突然啊白先生！黑起默默吐槽。

但是白起好不容易下了决心，黑起觉得这时候如果他退缩了，可能永远也玩不下去了。怎么办？黑起吞口口水，硬着头皮从喉咙里憋出个模模糊糊的“唔”。

白起见他同意了，替他解了浴巾。

黑起只觉得身子一凉，浑身都暴露在空气中。他不安地动了动腿，说：“冷。”

白起“嗯”了一声，开了空调，调高温度。

再低头，腿上的小家伙明显也很紧张，屁股肉绷得紧紧的，不发一言。

俩人都是第一次面对这样的情景，一时间空气中弥漫着尴尬的气息。

白起从未在灯光下这般专注地打量过黑起的身子。之前替他打造肉身的时候，完全是以医生看病人的角度，虽然早就看遍却不曾产生丝毫旖旎的心思。往常做爱的时候，也是意乱情迷之下，只知道手感极佳，触觉体验大于视觉体验。如今深爱的小家伙就在自己腿上趴着，白玉般的身子光滑细嫩，摸了叫人爱不释手。

黑起感受到白起小心翼翼抚摸着自己，有点痒，又有点好笑。他扭过头看男朋友，只见白起的脸也是红红的，一双眼睛混杂着欣喜和紧张。感受到黑起注视的目光，白起也抬起头回应他。俩人的目光在空气中交汇，都忍不住笑起来。

“本大爷身子摸起来怎么样？”

“手感不错，”白起诚实地说，“当初打造肉身的人任务完成得很漂亮。”

“切，吹吧你就。”黑起放松下来。不就是趴男朋友大腿？？又不是没趴过，有啥可紧张的，又不会真吃了你。他动动脚丫子，侧过身问：“还继续吗？”

“嗯。”白起点点头。黑起冲他一笑，扭转身特别配合地趴好，还故意翘了翘屁股。

白起止不住地笑，扬起手拍了他屁股一下。

“啊！”黑起夸张地叫起来。

白起吓一跳，赶忙查看，白皙的屁股毫发无损，连一点红痕都没有留下。

白起又好气又好笑，又拍了一下。屁股肉微微晃了两晃，留下一个浅浅的粉色印子。

黑起扭扭屁股，又回过头故意激他：“白先生是不是没有吃饭呀？手劲这么小。”

白起瞪他，用力地揍了一记，加深了粉色印子。

这回力气大了，把黑起揍得一跳，冷不防叫了出来。

白起心里其实舍不得得很，忙上手揉了又揉，把屁股肉揉得软软的，看黑起眯着眼极舒服的样子，才下手打下一下。

黑起蓦地被揍，咬着牙挨了，牙齿缝里都是抽气声。

白起再打了一记。这回打在同一个地方，粉色印子变红，黑起一下子扑腾起来。

“疼疼疼！”他不管三七二十一就在白起膝盖上乱扭，把白起的睡衣都扭得皱巴巴的。

白起听他喊疼，仿佛自己也跟着疼似的，忙把他抱起来：“我看看，打坏了吗？”

黑起被他抱着，抬头看他的双眼，竟然闪着一点泪花，突然特别愧疚。

白起本不是喜欢用暴力胁迫他人的人，光是下决定动手就需要他下狠心，更别说真的看到心爱的人在膝头喊疼，该是多么耗费心力的事情。而这一切，归根结底，无非是想满足黑起的好奇心。

想到这里，黑起心疼着白起，忍不住埋怨自己。

“不玩了不玩了，给我看看你的手。”

黑起去扒拉白起的手，看到他手心也是红红的，心里觉得更难过了。

俩人就这么傻乎乎的你抱着我的手，我搂着你的身子。

白起看黑起也跟着眼泪汪汪的，忍不住笑：“你说这都是什么事儿？”

黑起也不接他的话，凑过去就吻他。白起顺从地张开嘴，搂着黑起躺倒在床上。

吻了好一会儿，黑起气喘吁吁地和白起分开，伸手就去扯他的睡衣。一用力，扣子崩了好几颗。

白起翻身把他按倒在床上，轻轻蹭他的鼻子：“小魔鬼，这么急。”

黑起瞪他，一边手上不停，继续帮他解扣子。

进入的时候，黑起咬着嘴唇不肯喊出来，眉头皱得紧紧的。白起只能反复地亲他，撬开他的双唇，身下又是用力挺进，逼得他发出小声的呻吟。

最后白起泄了两次，一次在黑起的手里，一次直接在他体内。拔出来之前，俩人还在难舍难分地亲吻着彼此，黑起甚至坏心眼地故意夹了他一下。白起“嗯”了一声，笑着瞪他。

“手里呢。”黑起对着握了精液，摊开在一旁没有参与“战斗”的右手努努嘴，翻起身子就去洗手。从背后看，腰际捏的都是手印子，屁股和大腿也红红的。

回来的时候，白起已经躺在被窝里了。

黑起爬进被窝里，靠到他的肩膀旁，钻进白起的怀里。

白起侧过头亲他的额头，说：“睡吧。”

黑起却精神十足，想聊天，就故意问：“打人的感觉怎么样？”

白起叹了口气，说：“还疼吗？”

“才打了几下啊！老实说，你撞得更疼。”

“……”

“……”

“你怎么不说话？”

“……”

白起又叹气：“我睡着了。”

黑起也学着之前白起做的，凑过去亲他的额头：“谢谢你。”

白起没有回应。

“你不说点什么？”

“嗯。”

“嗯？”

“小魔鬼，我也爱你。”


End file.
